Cuando Todo Cambia
by Jibny
Summary: Bella de pequeña vive en un castillo con sus padres que son los reyes de un poderoso reino. Pero un dia se ven amenazados teniendo Bella que huir dejando a su mejor amigo que pasara cuando cresca y vuelva a su hogar?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola acá estoy de nuevo con otra historia :D…este es solo el epilogo les pido su opinión sobre esto que se me ocurrió no sé como dejen reviews para ver si la sigo o no . **

**Quiero aclarar primero que esta historia aunque parezca no es de la época antigua osea si hay reinos y todo eso pero muy aparte del mundo moderno que saben de esos reinos pero no afecta en nada a ellos. Son como naciones aparte.**

**Si tienen cualquier otra duda me pueden dejar un mensaje XD**

**

* * *

**

**Cuando Todo Cambia**

**Epilogo**

Cuando Bella era pequeña le encantaba salir a pasear al bosque escondida porque a su papa no le gustaba que saliera del castillo porque esa no era la actitud de una princesita futura reina de esas tierras, por eso siempre iba acompañada de su abuela Marie y una criada de nombre Kate para que no se perdiera y su papá no se diera cuenta, claro que esto solo lo sabían Bella, su abuela y su madre la Reina René del reino de Tashmark, siempre salían por las tardes cuando su papa se encerraba en su despacho para revisar algunos documentos del reino.

Un día de esos mientras la niña jugaba y se reía jugando con su abuela le dio la curiosidad de ver que había mas allá de la zona que ella acostumbraba a pasear le dijo a su abuela si podía salir a ver un poco mas pero su abuela le dijo solo si la acompañaba Kate, así que la niña fue adentrándose mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, encontró un lago muy hermoso adornado por pequeñas flores rojas ella se quedo maravillada entonces Kate le dijo que iría a buscar a su abuela mientras que se quedara quieta ahí, ella obedeció y se quedo allí pasaron unos minutos cuando apareció un niño que aparentaba la misma edad que ella o sea unos 6 años como ella, el niño tenía los ojos de un color verde muy bonitos, el pelo cobrizo y una cara de angelito Bella se le quedo viendo extrañada mientras se acercaba a él.

Hola cuál es tu nombre? – _pregunto la niña de cabellos marrones._

Edward y tú? – _respondió el niño de ojos verdes_

Yo soy Bella, que haces por aquí?

Solo paseaba

Solo?

Si y tú?

Yo también paseaba pero estoy acompañada por mi criada y mi abuela.

Los niños comenzaron a preguntarse cosas mientras se sentaban en la hierba, después se pusieron a jugar a las atrapadas pero dentro de donde estaban para que no se perdiera Bella , se llevaron muy bien rápidamente, luego de un rato apareció su abuela y Kate.

Bella veo que hiciste un amiguito cómo te llamas pequeño? – _pregunto su abuela._

Edward señora.

Oh tienes un nombre muy bonito pero Bella ya nos tenemos que ir.

Pero abuela yo quiero quedarme un rato más. – _dijo la niña haciendo un pequeño puchero._

Lo siento cariño pero si no queremos que tu padre nos descubra tenemos que irnos ya

Está bien, Edward puedes venir mañana al mismo sitio?

Sí, claro adiós Bella – _se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo cual la niña se sonrojo un poco._

Después de ese día los niños se veían casi siempre donde jugaban y conversaban a veces cuando se cansaban. El tiempo ya había pasado y ya tenían 10 años.

Un día de esos que la niña iba al prado donde se encontraba con Edward comenzaron a conversar sentados en la hierba.

Bella – _dijo el niño de ojos verdes_

Si, Edward

Porque a tu papa no le gusta que salgas de tu casa

No se dice que es porque como soy princesa no debo salir pero…..

Pero que

Es que un día escuche que mi padre hablaba con mi abuela en su despacho y decía que tenía miedo de que me hicieran algo o intentaran secuestrarme pero cuando le iba decir porque me vieron y se callaron.

Y no te preocupa – _le pregunto Edward un poco preocupado por su amiga_

Sí, pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

Después de esa pequeña charla se quedaron recostados viendo las nubes. Luego de un rato la niña vio un poco inquieto a su amigo así que le pregunto que tenía.

Edward estas bien?

Si, solo…es que…te quería dar algo – _le dijo el niño extendiéndole un sobre atado con un lazo rojo._

Que es esto? – _pregunto extrañada la niña._

Es una carta pero quiero que la leas cuando llegues a tu casa y mañana vienes y me dices que te pareció – _dijo el niño un poco sonrojado._

Está bien, entonces ya me voy porque me muero por leerla entonces mañana nos vemos Adiós Edward _– dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla._

Pero cuando llego a su casa todos los sirvientes se veían atolondrados veía como su madre recorría el castillo persiguiendo a su padre que hablaba con unos hombre que cuando la vieron llegar a Bella con su abuela corrieron hacia ellas.

Mamá tenemos que hacer algo – _dijo el Rey Charlie preocupado._

Que paso hijo no me preocupes.

Nos han informado que están a punto de invadir el castillo el reino de Estonia.

¡Pero como! no tenían ustedes controlado eso.

Si pero se nos fue de las manos, pensamos que como estaban tranquilos habían desistido después de estos años pero no los desgraciados aprovecharon y planearon bien creo que vienen a llevarse a Bella como lo prometieron.

No podemos dejar que se lleven a mi hija tienen que hacer algo – _dijo René preocupada mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Bella que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba._

Charlie René lo siento pero no veo ninguna opción que no sea el plan que les dije la otra vez.

No no pueden hacer eso no se pueden llevar a mi niña de mi lado – _decía René mientras abrazaba a Bella llorando._

Rey Charlie, acaban de derrumbar la puerta principal se dirigen aquí _- el Rey Charlie está muy preocupado no sabía qué hacer se notaba la angustia en su cara._

Madre llévatela, no importa la quiero demasiado para dejar que le hagan daño pero por favor prométeme que estará bien no confió mucho en esa institución pero no me queda otra opción – _dijo el Rey._

NO CHARLIE NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE SE LA LLEVEN.

René amor entiende es lo mejor – _dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija._

Hija escucha pequeña nunca olvides que te quiero mucho entiendes – _dijo su padre mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas._

Si papi – _dijo la niña que lloraba al ver lo que pasaba._

Hazle caso en todo lo que diga la abuela Marie ok

Si

Hija toma quiero que te lleves este anillo para que siempre recuerdes de dónde eres y donde perteneces.

Si mama, pero no entiendo díganme que pasa.

Hija ya no tenemos tiempo adiós.

Pero mama…- _dijo la niña pero no pudo decir mucho porque su abuela junto con algunos guardias del reino la llevaron por unos túneles ocultos del reino._

No entendía nada pero poco a poco vio una luz en el fondo cuando llegaron era una puerta grande plateada.

Bella querida lo siento pero ya no puedo acompañarte desde ahora tienes que hacer caso en todo lo que te diga Garret entiendes.

Si abuela pero te voy a ver de nuevo.

Si querida pero cuando las cosas se calmen un poco en el reino – _se despidió dándole un beso en la cabeza después Garret abrió la puerta donde los esperaba un helicóptero._

Señor a donde vamos?

A tu nueva vida.


	2. Cambio de Vida

**Cambio de vida**

**Cap1**

Hola, mi nombre es Isabel pero prefiero Isa me siento mas cómodo con ello. Edad 17 años Familia…prefiero no hablar de ellos, pero vivo muy bien en casa de mis tíos Karen Brandon y Nick McCarthy, tengo dos primos súper que son casi como mis hermanos los gemelos Alice y Emmet McCarthy que de gemelos no tienen nada porque son tan opuestos físicamente. Tengo muy buenos amigos que me ayudan a olvidar algunos recuerdos del pasado y esto es todo lo que tengo que decir para que me conozcas querido diario, que Alice insistió en que toda chica debe tener un diario así que decidí porque no intentarlo seguro te escribo después ahora tengo que dormir ya que mañana empiezo un nuevo año en el instituto y no quiero levantarme tarde.

Isa cerro su diario no sin antes dar una mirada de nostalgia a su pequeña caja de terciopelo dorada donde guardaba sus bienes más preciados y desde ahora su diario estaría allí, comenzó a ver todas sus pertenencias una por una comenzando por el anillo que siempre le recordaba de donde venia y quien era **(imagen del anillo en mi perfil)** lo comenzó a mirar recordando la última vez que vio a sus padres mientras tocaba en el centro el símbolo que representaba a su hogar, después siguió con una foto que le dio su abuela la última vez que la visito donde estaban sus padres y ella de pequeña al ver esa foto se le derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, después siguió con una cinta roja que le recordaba a él….

_Flashback_

_Después que le asignaron un nuevo lugar donde vivir en otro estado muy lejos de donde vivía para protegerla en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks con una familia que tenían dos pequeños gemelos de la misma edad que Bella, la señora que después de conocer la historia y saber que era muy secreto que no debían decirles a nadie decidió acoger a Bella y presentarla ante sus hijos y personas como su sobrina que quedo huérfana, le asignaron una habitación vacía._

_Sus nuevos tutores decidieron dejarla un momento a solas en su cuarto para que se bañara y se pusiera su nueva ropa, la niña estaba tan perdida no podía todavía creer lo que pasaba miraba a su alrededor tratando de pensar que solo era sueño del que pronto iba despertar. Luego se dirigió al baño con una ropa extraña ya que ella solo usaba vestidos de princesa que se lo confeccionaba su modista ahora tenía que usar unos pantalones con una blusa rara y lo que parecían ser unos zapatos extraños con lazos creo que eran lo que la gente llamaba zapatillas, mientras se quitaba el vestido vio que tenía un bulto._

_Recién se acordó lo que había pasado antes de lo del castillo, la carta que había guardado para leerla después._

**Hola Bella soy Edward supongo que eso ya lo sabes, solo te quería decir que en este tiempo que te he ido conociendo me he dado cuenta que me gusta mucho y que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti espero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo, te pido que por favor aceptes este collar en señal que te quiero mucho.**

**También quiero preguntarte algo.**

**¿Bella quisieras comprometerte conmigo y casarte cuando seamos grandes?**

**Te quiere Edward.**

_Cuando vio eso rápido se puso a buscar en el sobre el collar y lo encontró era una cadena de color plata terminando en un dije celeste, parecía topacio era realmente bello y muy hermoso. Pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que se supone que le debía responder mañana y ella no sabía todavía cuando volvería al reino._

_Fin del Flashback_

Volvió a abrir la carta para volver a leerla odiaba tanto tener que recordarlo porque la llenaba de nostalgia, cerro su caja y se echo a dormir mientras tocaba su dije recordando al niño de ojos verdes.

**Mientras tanto en el reino de Soltia….**

-Hijo apúrate que ya tenemos que irnos! – gritaba la reina Esme a su indisciplinado hijo

-Ya voy mama no me apures – dijo el chico mientras bajaba revolviéndose el cabello.

-Pero hijo que son esas fachas – dijo la reina al ver a su hijo en jeans y camiseta.

-Mama no son fachas es ropa y me siento bien así

-CARLISLE! – grito la reina

-Si querida que pasa – dijo el rey

-Mira a tu hijo como piensa ir a la cena con sus tíos – reprocho la reina.

-Hijo estoy seguro que tienes un montón de ropa mejor que eso podrías ponerte tu traje por favor, eso te lo guardas para tus viajecitos.

-Pero papa o voy así o no voy a ningún lado – dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno si me lo pones así yo te la pongo así o te pones el traje o te quito el presupuesto para todos tus viajes y demás cosas que quieras hacer. – dijo el rey mirándolo seriamente

-Bien si lo pones así que quieres que haga no – dijo mientras subía y azotaba la puerta.

-Mi amor ya no se qué hacer con nuestro hijo cada día es peor, todavía me acuerdo cuando era pequeño y era todo un caballerito. – dijo Esme

-Si lose y lo peor es que ya cumplió los 18 años, ya está en edad casadera pero sigue siendo un inmaduro lo mejor será arreglar un matrimonio pronto – dijo Carlisle

-Pero con quien? No hay princesas cercas la única seria la hija de René pero tú ya sabes lo que paso con ella - dijo Esme con pena.

-Si me da mucha pena todo lo que están sufriendo – dijo Carlisle.

-Pero yo quiero que el día que mi hijo este con alguien sea porque realmente la quiera Carlisle.

-Ya estoy listo contentos – dijo el muchacho mientras bajaba por las escalera con un traje azul marino, junto con una corbata aguamarina que resaltaba el color de sus ojos verdes.

-El carruaje ya está listo vámonos.

Mientras iban a casa del los primos de Edward, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a ese bosque donde un día una niña le robo y rompió su corazón desde entonces supo que las mujeres eran iguales que solo te decepcionaban por eso solo las cogía de juego y era ahora él quien jugaba con ellas, todavía recordaba cuando todos los días iba al bosque con la esperanza que ella algún día volviera…pero nunca regreso.

Había estado casi todo el camino pensando en ella cosa que el odiaba por eso siempre viajaba para distraerse, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la casa de sus primos. Jasper era el único que sabía la historia de la niña y lo comprendía mas, en cambio con Rosalie siempre chocaban porque tenían carácter similar.

-Hola primo que tal tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo el rubio Jasper mientras sus padres se iban a conversar.

-Lo mismo digo, Hola Rosalie.

-Que tal, bueno ya viniste ya me voy porque ahorita llegan mi manicurista y mi pedicurista chaito – dijo Rosalie mientras se iba meciendo su elegante vestido color vino.

-Ya sabes cómo es – dijo Jasper

-Si lose y como te ha ido, que has hecho, tienes planes cuéntame todo para distraerme – dijo Edward.

-Ok, bueno me ha ido muy bien la verdad ya estoy empezando a manejar algunos papeles de mi padre, aparte le propuse a mi padre si me dejaría terminar mi último año de estudio en otro lado para poder conoce otro ambiente y acepto estoy tan contento en un mes me voy – dijo el rubio emocionado.

-Oh eso es muy bueno, por experiencia te digo que no hay nada mejor como viajar es lo máximo y Rosalie también va?.

-No, ya sabes cómo es ella dice que no aguantaría estar un día con unos mugrosos pueblerinos – dijo mientras imitaba su voz.

-jaajajaja cierto ya me la imagino – los dos se comenzaron a carcajear, en eso llego Rosalie furiosa.

-Papi, despide y demanda a esas horribles trabajadoras por insultarme.

-Pero porque hija ahora que pasó.

-Que las tontas encima que arruinan mi manicure comienzan a regañarme porque dicen que es mi culpa.

-Haber señoritas me pueden explicar que paso – dijo el padre de Rosalie a una de las manicuristas.

-Lo siento señor solo le dije que era su culpa porque si no hubiera estado atendiendo llamadas y mensajes mientras le hacia la manicure, esta no se hubiera malogrado.

-Hija eso es cierto?

-Sí, pero papa ni modo que no conteste las llamadas además para eso le pago no? , contrata a otras – dijo una muy caprichuda Rosalie.

-Ya hemos despedido como 5 en un mes ya todas están asustadas, no puedes aprender a tratarlas mejor – dijo su padre.

-Vez Edward por eso me voy para no tener que soportar los berrinches de mi hermana y aprender a compartir y respetar a las personas de los pueblos – dijo Jasper haciendo que su padre escuchara y se le ocurriera una idea que por su cara casi todos se dieron cuenta.

-Jasper eres un idiota!, padre Jasper no te ha dado una idea cierto? – dijo Rosalie preocupada.

-Por favor padre que no sea la idea que estoy pensando –dijo Jasper porque no quería estar cerca de su hermana.

-Claro que tengo una idea…..

**Jasper ya estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus padres.**

-Papa por favor no me obligues a ir a ese asqueroso pueblo por favor…..por lo menos que sea uno en Europa o Malibu – dijo Rosalie.

-Cierto no la obligues a venir por favor por mi – dijo Jasper.

-Lo siento Rosalie te vas con Jasper y punto. Adiós hijos que tengan buen viaje.

-Si claro – dijeron los dos despidiéndose con la mano y subiendo al vuelo que los llevaría a forks.

Isa estaba bajándose de su elegante auto, junto con sus primos Alice y Emmet para ir a un día mas de Instituto aunque ese día estaba más alborotado porque al parecer hoy iban a venir dos nuevos alumnos por eso la mayoría estaba afuera de sus carros hasta que llegaran, que patéticos pensó ella.

-Alice, por favor hay que pasar nos vemos tontas esperándolos acá te apuesto a que ni siquiera nos van a mirar – dijo Isabel.

-Hay Isa no seas aguafiestas además averigüe por ahí que son dos hermanos gemelos, además que son parientes de un importante rey, te imaginas tenemos casi casi a la realeza por acá – dijo Alice emocionada.

-Hay Alice pero eso no tiene nada que ver ellos no son príncipes así que hay que tratarlos iguales aunque fueran príncipes también los trataría igual porque son iguales que nosotros – dijo Isabel pensando por dentro que pasaría si ella supiera quién era de verdad ella no quería que la trataran así.

-Hermanita ya deja de molestar a Isabelita, además yo opino igual que Isa seguro son unos estirados aburridos con dinero – dijo Emmet.

-Emmet cállate que nosotros también tenemos dinero y no somos arrogantes, además averigüe también que son gemelos uno es hombre y la otra mujer es una rubia, alta de ojos celestes cielo.

-QUE! porque no me dijiste que venía también una mujer no me Emmetice – dijo Emmet mientras se veía en el espejo de su jeep. Alice e Isabel rodaron los ojos.

-Hay todo esto me marea mejor ya me voy adiós – dijo Bella, pero antes que se fuera entro un hermoso audi negro todos se voltearon a ver el carro pero no podían ver bien a los conductores porque tenían lunas polarizadas. Isa no se dio cuenta del carro y cruzo el estacionamiento justo cuando el carro pasaba, estaba a punto de chocarla pero el carro freno en seco, pero Isa del susto se desmayo.

Alice fue corriendo con Emmet a auxiliarla mientras se bajaban del carro los gemelo Hale, haciendo que todas las chicas voltearan a ver a Jasper y pensar lo guapo que estaba, mientras que los hombres se comían con la mirada a Rosalie que venía vestida con un conjunto de Emporio Armani con su cartera Gucci y zapatos de prada, junto con enorme lentes negros.

-Isa estas bien? – decía Alice mientras Isa poco a poco abría los ojos, pero en cuanto vio a Rosalie se levanto corriendo haciendo que Isa casi se golpera la cabeza si no hubiera sido por Emmet que la sostuvo.

-Esos son unos autenticos zapatos de prada? – le pregunto a la rubia.

-Por supuesto querida.

-Donde los conseguiste llevo buscándolos hace un mes pero me dijeron que llegaría en una semana.

-Con contactos.

-Alice podrías tener más cuidado casi matas de nuevo a Isa – le recordó Emmet.

-Hay sorry ya estás bien Isa? – pregunto Alice.

-Si claro solo fue un desmayo, ya voy a clases

-No, quieres que te lleve a un hospital o algo – se ofreció el rubio que por primera vez hablaba dejando maravillada a Alice que lo miraba embobada.

-No gracias estoy bien, además fue un accidente ya no te preocupes.

-Bien pero para lo que me necesites me buscas soy Jasper y ella es mi hermana Rosalie fue un gusto conocerlos. – dijo Jasper.

-Si a nosotros también, ella es Bella mi prima, Emmet mi hermano y Yo soy Alice – le dijo la pequeña extendiéndole la mano, Jasper no se había percatado mucho en ella hasta que hablo, la miro a los ojos quedándose maravillado al ver como se parecía mucho a una hermosa hada con unos ojos plomos contrastando con su pelo absolutamente negro como la noche. El cogió su mano depositando un suave beso en ellas haciendo que Alice se ruborizara un poco.

-Pues es un gusto muy grande para mi conocerla señorita. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que el corazón de Alice latiera más rápido que cuando esta de compras.

-Jasper, después coqueteas con la chica estaciona el carro ya, para terminar más rápido con mi tortura – dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía adentro del instituto, seguida por Emmet.

-Me parece o me estas siguiendo – le dijo a Emmet cuando vio que la seguía.

-No solo estoy asegurándome que llegues bien.

-Pues fíjate que se cuidarme muy bien sola pueblerino – dijo volteándose hacia él mientras se sacaba los lentes, quedándose maravillada al ver lo guapo que estaba el maldito plebeyo con enormes músculos, ojos grises con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Pues fíjate que si soy un pueblerino, que está a cargo de sus ordenes mi lady – dijo Emmet haciendo un reverencia.

-No importa, quiero te largues de mi vista ya! .

-No quiero – dijo haciéndola enojar mucho.

-Que te has creído tu, aish eres despreciable.

-Sí y me encanta ser así – le dijo viéndola como la enojaba, pero a la vez a él le encantaba eso.

-Mira idiota ya no estoy jugando o te largas o te dejo sin hijos tu escoge – dijo mirándolo desafiante.

-Pero Rosalie, yo pensé que querías tener hijos conmigo.

-Eres un insolente – dijo mientras lo ignoraba, la siguió hasta su casillero y la espero hasta final de clases haciéndola asustar.

-Ya basta Emmet, me tienes harta que quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz – dijo Rosalie a bordo de la histeria.

-Pues quiero que digas, _Emmet es lo máximo y me parece absolutamente guapo, me moriría por salir con él.._

-No voy a decir eso, primero muerta.

-Bien no lo digas, pero te voy a seguir persiguiendo.

-Está bien…._Emmet es lo máximo y me parece absolutamente guapo, _puedo omitir lo último.

-No es completo o nada.

-Ok….y me moriría por salir con él.

-No tiene que ser todo completo – dijo haciendo que la rubia se desesperara mas.

-Aish muérete – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cafetería. Pero Emmet la seguía siguiendo haciendo que ya no pudiera mas y explotara.

- ESTA BIEN EMMET ES LO MAXIMO Y ME PARECE ABSOLUTAMENTE GUAPO, MORIRIA POR SALIR CON EL. – dijo gritando haciendo que toda la cafetería los volteara a ver. – CONTENTO.

-La verdad sí, pero tampoco se tenía que enterar toda la cafetería – dijo lanzando un risotada mientras dejaba a Rosalie muerta de la vergüenza.

Rosalie se iba a sentar con Jasper, pero vio que estaba sentado con Alice, Bella y el enemigo también riéndose, no se iba a rebajar sentándose con el así que se fue furiosa a sentarse afuera.

Mientras estaba afuera tratando de pensar en algo para vengarse de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar, se le ocurrió una idea aprovechando que el aparcamiento estaba solo, mientras se reía maléficamente, luego de un poco de información fue a realizar su plan.

**Edward Pov**

Y yo sigo aquí encerrado en mi cuarto solo con mi piano, castigado solo porque me escape sin avisar una semana, haciéndola asustar a mi madre, pero ya estoy grande además no me iba perder la fiesta y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra teniéndome que quedar unos días en un hotel pero eso que tiene de malo, no es mi culpa que sean unos aburridos, aparte que mis tutores siempre les dicen que tengo unas excelentes notas me piden llegar temprano a casa, que no se pasen ya tengo 18.

Quien como mi primo que está en otro pueblo lejos de sus padre, aunque fue muy tonto al estudiar en un instituto con todos eso chicos y…un momento, no es tan tonto también hay chicas y donde hay chicas hay fiesta, en donde hay fiesta hay besos y donde hay besos con chicas esta Edward, claro como no se me ocurrió. Además eso evitara que me estén controlando porque no van a saber que hago ellos solo van a pensar que su hijito fue a estudiar y cambiar.

Já, Edward Cullen eres lo máximo te han dicho alguna vez que te aman, _claro muchas chicas_. Me dirigí al despacho de mi padre mientras me preparaba para lo que iba a decir.

-Padre, puedo pasar?.

-Claro hijo pasa, toma asiento.

-Gracias, la verdad venia hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

-Claro hijo dime – dijo su padre dejando los papeles para ver a Edward.

-La verdad estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste, eso de madurar y tienes razón tengo que sentar cabeza, por eso se me ocurrió un idea – le dije los más serio posible.

-A ver cuéntame esa idea Edward.

-Bien estaba pensando en mi cuarto eso de que Jasper se fue a estudiar a ese pueblo llamado Forks, y me dije Edward ese el mejor lugar para cambiar y sentar cabeza – dijo Edward mirando de reojo a su padre viendo como fruncía el ceño. – Y bien que te parece?.

-No lose, puede ser, pero no confío mucho en ti Edward.

-Padre, me ofende además Jasper está ahí no?, tu sabes que él es muy responsable no me dejara hacer nada malo, tu lo puedes llamar para decirle que te diga lo que hago…y bien aceptas – dijo Edward cruzando los dedos por debajo del escritorio para que diga que sí.

-Está bien Edward acepto, me convenciste pero escúchame bien, UNA pero UNA sola que hagas y tenlo por seguro que yo mismo me voy a encargar de encerrarte en una correccional entendiste bien – dijo su padre mirándolo seriamente.

-Si te lo prometo, nada de amanecidas lo juro.

-Bien, anda alistando tus maletas ahora mismo hago unas cuantas llamadas para ingresarte al instituto a pesar que ya lleven dos meses voy a tratar que mañana mismo ingreses a estudiar.

-Bien voy llamando a Jasper gracias padre por darme una oportunidad – apenas salí del despacho de mi padre me dirigí a llamar a Jasper. Pero sonaba y sonaba y no contestaba.

-Aló – por fin contesto Jasper ¿riéndose?, que yo sepa era difícil que Jasper se riera, lo sabia seguro se estaba divirtiendo en una fiesta.

-Jasper porque no contestabas – le dije mientras por la otra línea se escuchaba como alguien se quejaba,_ no se vale Rosalie tu eres la jueza yo hubiera ganado si no hubiera sido porque Jasper agarro el maldito celular, _después se escucho otra voz que se me hacía muy familiar, _Alice ya no seas tramposa admite tu derrota nosotros ganamos y ni intentes chantajear a Rosalie con uno de tus conjuntos oíste._

_- Ya pueden hacer silencio que no me dejan escuchar, _lo siento Edward estaba ocupado.

-Si ya veo, haciendo que jugando a quien besa por más tiempo jaja.

-Edward deja de decir tus tonterías estábamos jugando twister con unos amigos del instituto.

-Rosalie, también? – si claro el día que ella juegue eso se acaba el mundo.

-No, ella dijo que eso no era para ella por eso solo giraba el disco – lo sabía. _Jasper, con quien hablas de mi_ _- _estoy hablando con Edward, pero para que me llamabas?.

-Nasa solo te quería dar una noticia..

-Cual

-Mañana mismo me mudo a Forks a estudiar con ustedes querido primo.

-Enserio?, pero como? – _que pasa Jasper que dice Edward,_ dice que se viene a Forks,_ pero como? Edward viene a Forks?_ , Si,_ pero como cuéntame,_ si me dejaras de preguntar lo sabría,_ ups lo siento Isa te pusiste mas pálida de lo habitual estas bien?, si solo me maree un poco voy al baño ya vengo – _dijo de nuevo esa voz que se me hacia familiar pero no sé de dónde.

-Bien, ya puedo hablar.

-Claro dime, ahora que hiciste te amaneciste de nuevo y te encontraron borracho en una esquina.

-Hey!, no sabía que pensabas tan mal de mí que mal primo.

-Bien fue así o no?.

-Pues no, me desaparecí una semana pero no aparecí borracho.

-Oh claro eso está mucho mejor no?.

-Pues sí, la cosa es que convencí a mi papa que venir acá era lo mejor para mí y mañana mismo voy para allá.

-Pero en realidad tu lo que quieres, es venir acá para que no te controle y poder salir a fiestas no?.

-Enserio, crees eso de mi?...pero si, después te llamo para que me recojas en el aeropuerto bye.

-Chau- Alice deja de tirarme cosas quieres – dijo antes de cortarme.

* * *

**Hola chicas gracias Nena Cullen 26 por darme mi primer review en mi historia.**

**Aca otro capitulo, de nuevo si tienen pregunta diganmelo :D.**

**Este cap, me gusto mucho la verdad les agredeceria mucho si se toman la molestia de poner un reviw :) solo tienen que hacer click en ese simpatiquisimo globito amarillito super lindo asi soñaran bonito y con los angelitos.**

**denle click *pin***


	3. Conociendonos

**Conociéndonos**

Cap2

**Jasper PoV**

No puedo creerlo que en estas pocas semanas de haber llegado al instituto ya tengo un grupo de amigos, y la verdad a mi no se me daba mucho eso de hacer amigos y entablar conversación, creo que si no hubiera sido por Alice estaría perdido.

Los chicos me caían tan bien primero estaba Alice, que es una chica bajita de facciones finas pero increíblemente imposible que no la notes a un metro de distancia a veces me preguntaba de dónde sacaba tantas energías, me gustaría ser así también, hablar con Alice nunca era difícil.

Después estaba su hermano Emmet "el que me salva de que la escuela me diga gay", "según él", ya que todos mis demás amigos aparte de él eran mujeres. Se ve tan grande e intimidante, parece que te fuera a matar de un golpe, pero basta con abrir su boca para darte cuenta que no mata ni a una mosca y cuando digo mosca es enserio, la otra vez cuando fuimos a su casa entro una cucaracha y el tonto se subió a una mesa de plástico haciendo que esta se rompiera y callera al suelo, lo que logro obviamente hacer que todos nos burláramos de él ante la escena tan graciosa que montaba porque encima la cucaracha la había aplastado porque cayó encima de ella.

La otra razón por la que me cae bien, es que para todo el día molestando a Rosalie es tan graciosas sus peleas sobre todo cuando el pasa como más de media hora diciéndole Rossie y ella diciéndole que no le diga así, el pobre ya ha recibido un millón de golpes por parte de mi hermana y debe admitir que no son para nada suaves por experiencia propia.

Por último quedaba Isabel, pero todos le decimos Isa porque ella dice que se siente mas cómoda así, a ella le debía mucho porque si no fuera porque fue a ella a quien casi atropello nunca hubiera conocido a Alice, aunque suene egoísta no puedo evitarlo.

Es una chica muy tranquila fácil de tratar, es la que siempre trata de calmar a los chicos como si fuera su madre aunque que en fondo parece que fuera a ella a quien hay que proteger ya que por momentos se pone media rara como alejada del mundo y dice que quiere estar sola, o dice divertirse cuando en realidad te puedes dar cuenta que su mente está en otro lado, como si ocultara algo que le causara dolor, pero tal vez era solo mi imaginación como dice mi hermana, leer tantos libros de psicología me afecta.

Pero así los quería a todos pensé que la vida aquí no sería muy interesante, pero al parecer fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Pero ahora…. ¿a qué hora llega Edward? ya se demoro mucho, llevo como media hora en el aeropuerto y no llega, menos mal que no vino Rose porque ya estaría histérica, con ganas de sacarle los ojos a nuestro primo.

De pronto se abrió una puerta dejando ver a un montón de personas seguido de un sonriente Edward con sus audífonos.

-Hola primo, no puedo creer que son casi 3 meses de no vernos te extrañe – dijo mi querido primo aunque me pregunto cómo iba entrar en el instituto si ya habíamos empezado hace dos meses la clases.

-Si yo también, pero ya vamos al carro que me muero de sueño.

-Claro, pero primero te quería dar algo – dijo entregándome una servilleta doblada con una numero apuntado.

-Que es esto? – dije señalando el papel.

-Es el numero de un aeromoza, la puedes llamar a ver si tienes tu primera novia puritano – dijo Edward matándose de la risa.

-La verdad no te extrañe odio tus bromitas tontas, no porque tú seas un Casanova todos tenemos que serlo – le dije molesto.

-Hay ya era un pequeña bromita, no te enojes primo, deberías estar feliz, porque compre una casa al costado de la tuya para que no me extrañes tanto – dijo mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

-Ya bueno, pero vámonos ya, que tengo sueño, mañana hay escuela y tengo examen debiste avisarme con tiempo.

-Lo siento, estar aquí te ha puesto mas quejón ya pareces niña – no puede ser será cierto, tanto Alice me abra afectado, no Jasper tu eres muy hombre, _"no lo eres admítelo muajaja", ¿Emmet_ qué haces en mi cabeza?, "_no lose adiós" _diablos me estoy volviendo loco.

-Jasper estas bien?, me estas asustando – dijo mi primo alejándose de mí.

-Si si estoy bien, ahora vámonos.

**Bella PoV**

De nuevo otro día mas de aburrida existencia, otro día mas sin saber nada de mis padres, otro día mas sin sol en Forks, este día no podía ser más normal.

O eso creía hasta que intentaron tumbar mi puerta de tanto tocarla.

-Bella, estas despierta? – decía mi pequeña adorable prima mientras tocaba extremadamente fuerte mi puerta, pero decidí ignorarla quería dormir mas.

-Bella se que estas despierta abre ahorita mismo es un asunto muyyy urgente es de vida o muerte, es como si robaran mis zapatos que combinan con el vestido rosa – como si me importara sus zapatos.

-Bella por favor…está bien mira, es como si te robaran tu libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y se acabaran todos los ejemplares de todo el mundo por culpa de zombis – bien eso es más urgente debía ser importante, además ya me estaba preocupando mejor le abro la puerta.

-Bien que quieres Alice – dije mientras le abría la puerta frotándome los ojos.

-¡COMO QUE QUE QUIERO ACASO NO SABES QUE DIA ES HOY! – dijo Alice mirándome mal, acaso me había olvidado su cumpleaños, no creo su cumple es dentro de varios meses.

-Emmm….halloween? – la verdad es lo único que se me viene a la mente.

-No tonta Bella, hoy día va al colegio el primo de Jasper, no te acuerdas el que Si es príncipe – dijo mientras daba saltitos y aplaudía, pero eso que tenía que ver conmigo – Bella quita esa cara sabes muy bien que tenemos que lucir súper, sobre todo hoy, para dar buena impresión – y yo para que mierda quería dar buena impresión _"Bella ese vocabulario", _quien te manda a ser educada conciencia.

-Bien entonces anda cámbiate, déjame dormir un rato y cuando estés lista te digo como se te ve ahora, buenas noches – pero en ese momento me miro con esa expresión, que lo único que sabes es que tienes que decir si, porque sino la pagaras caro, puede verse chiquita pero sus venganzas sí que son terribles.

-Bella….o te visto a las buenas o a las malas, tú eliges soy flexible – dijo mientras entraba en mi armario.

-Bien…voy a bañarme – gano de nuevo como siempre, ya no debería sorprenderme.

Cuando salí de la ducha, ya no estaba Alice pero si estaba el conjunto que se supone debía ponerme, era una blusa de tiras azul combinado con unos degradados blancos y negros, junto con unos shorts negros, unos zapatos que combinan con la blusa y una bufanda negra.

Alice estaba loca, ni siquiera hacia sol, _de pronto por las ventanas se filtraron unos rayos de sol, _claro hasta el clima me odia.

-Hay Bella estas tan linda, que pensabas que yo Alice te iba a vestir para que te peles de frio obvio que no, primero vi las noticias del clima no soy tonta – pero, como de donde apareció? – mejor baja antes que se enfrié tu desayuno porsiacaso mama y papa salieron temprano, así que yo tuve que hacer el desayuno ya que te desamoraste como una hora en el baño – quien habla la que de demora 5 horas en un centro comercial.

-Ya voy busco mi mochila y bajo

Cuando baje ya estaban sentados Emmet y Alice viendo las noticias.

_Buenos días Washington, estas son las noticias de hoy….esperen me acaba de llegar un reporte importante que está pasando en vivo._

_Me informan que después de años de guerras entre los dos reinos más grandes e influyentes , está a punto de terminar debido a que uno de los reyes murió._

En ese momento me atore con el jugo que estaba tomando.

-Guau esa guerra si que ha sido interesante la llevo siguiendo durante mucho tiempo, lástima que se acabo- dijo Emmet.

-Emmet no digas eso las guerras son malas, me dan pena los Reyes de Tashmark, ya termino la guerra pero igual su hija no pudo presenciarlo porque está muerta, me hubiera gustado verla nunca salió en ningún noticiero, ni revista de niña que yo recuerde, que lastima.

_Me informan que la muerte fue de parte del Rey Phill rey de Estonia, vamos ahorita con un enlace de parte de Manuel que se encuentra a las afueras del castillo de Tashmark._

_Gracias Marcia, como podrán ver se respira por acá un aire de libertad, hasta ahora no hemos visto a nadie salir ni entrar al castillo…esperen un momento están abriendo las puertas del castillo._

En eso enfocan como se levantaba un portón grande de madera, dejando ver en su interior un patio grande lleno de arboles y flores, estatuas a los costados, en medio el gran Castillo con el balcón principal para conferencias estaba abierto con los reyes Charlie y Rene parados dirigiéndose a todos los periodistas.

_Esta apunto de hablar el rey Charlie._

_Buenos días a todos, en primer lugar les quería agradecer por todo su apoyo en esta interminable guerra a toda mi gente y a todo el mundo en realidad, que la siguió día a día._

_No sé de qué lado estuvieron, ni me molesta si no estuvieron del nuestro pero hoy 15 de Mayo del 2010 por fin termino, otorgando como ganadores a nosotros aunque en realidad no es un regalo, si no una tranquilidad de saber que van a dejar descansar en paz y con la seguridad que no pasara nada a mi pueblo aunque por ello lamentablemente tuvo que ver la muerte de un hombre de por medio. Aunque sus acciones no fueron del todo correctas, es una vida a la cual debemos respetar gracias._

_Después hablo la Reyna._

_Buenos días también, yo solo les quería decir gracias por apoyarnos y estar aquí ahora con nosotros, como lo estuvieron cuando anunciamos la lamentable muerte de mi bebe, la princesa Isabella o Bella, como le gustaba que le dijeran, siempre odio su nombre desde pequeña aun recuerdo cuando decía lo mucho que lo odiaba, lamento las lagrimas pero no puedo evitar recordar ese doloroso día aun lo recuerdo el 27 de Septiembre cuando mi pequeña se fue de mi lado, Charlie y yo estábamos sumamente destrozados pero tuvimos que reponernos por ustedes nuestro pueblo. Ahora lo único que puedo decirles es que se vienen sorpresas, gracias._

_Después de eso se despidieron y entraron al castillo, mandando a los guardias para sacar a la prensa._

-Qué triste pobre de la Reyna René me dio tanta pena, pero me encanto su vestido que hermoso, algún día seré su modista – dijo Alice mientras apagaba el televisor.

-Bueno ya apúrense que llegamos tarde - dijo Emmet.

-No lo creo te apuesto que todo el instituto se detuvo a ver las noticias no Isa? – Isa? Estas bien?.

-Emm….si Alice lo siento pero no me siento muy bien que digamos creo que no voy al instituto hoy – dije mientras mi mente estaba en otro lado, solo podía pensar en mis padres, en mi, en que iba pasar conmigo ahora que acabo todo, me querrían de vuelta?.

-Isa, no me puedes hacer esto hoy llega Edward no te acuerdas? .

-Ya Alice déjala no ves que no se siente bien, vámonos, cuídate pequeña, si vengo y te encuentro parada yo mismo te amarro a la cama con las sabanas- dijo Emmet mientras arrastraba a Alice a la salida. A veces parecía ser tonto, pero en estos momentos el se daba cuenta cuando estaba mal.

Que iba hacer, aun no podía creer todo lo que me pasaba parecía un cuento.

No sé si sentirme feliz o triste, es como raro, nose que sentir o como se supone que debería sentirme, que pasaría si querían que vuelva, podría dejar mi vida acá?, podría dejar a Alice? Emmet?, mis tíos adoptivos?.

Pero por otro lado estaban mis padres, por años soñé con el día de volver con ellos con que termine la guerra y ahora que, ahora nada.

Qué pensaría la gente si se enterara que les estuve mintiendo, que no era lo que ellos pensaban, podría soportarlo yo creo que no – estaba viendo la foto de mis padres, el anillo que me dio mi madre, los únicos recuerdos que tenia, aparte del dije que siempre tenía colgado en mi cuello, el que nunca me lo sacaba por nada. No sé por qué, pero en cierto modo me daba también como fuerza a pesar de no saber ya nada del niño, ni recordarlo muy bien, solo sus ojos verdes que seguía viendo en sueños.

Ya había pasado casi una hora, desde que estaba en mi cama pensando.

**PoV Narradora.**

Edward todavía se encontraba acostado en su cama durmiendo por el vuelo que había llegado tarde, mientras que Jasper y Rosalie ya se encontraban listos en su mini departamento ya que su padre había decidido que seria así, ha Jasper no le importaba pero a Rosalie la ponía furiosa estar en un cuartucho como ella le decía.

Jasper como tenía las llaves del gran departamento que le alquilo su padre a Edward, tuvo que ir a despertarlo mientras se sentaba con su hermana a ver las noticias. En cuanto vio la noticia del fin de la guerra, se puso contento ya que por fin podría visitar esos reinos que no había podido conocer y que para él le resultaba sumamente interesantes, aunque por un lado le resulto un poco extraña la historia de la princesa Isabella porque escucho como su madre dijo que le gustaba que la llamaran Bella.

Jasper pensó en la casualidad que tuviera el mismo nombre de la niña del pasado de su primo, aunque pensándolo bien el bosque donde Edward la veía estaba muy cercano al del reino de Tashmark, aunque Edward dijo que nunca supo su apellido ni de su familia, bueno tal vez solo me equivoco, será mejor que primero investigue antes de decírselo.

-Ya estoy listo, vámonos, no te preocupes por mi yo voy en mi volvo – dijo Edward.

-Ya tienes un auto? – pregunto Jasper.

-Pues si tengo contactos – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salían por la puerta.

Pero en el camino Edward, se distrajo enamorando a una chica consiguiendo su número, ocasionando que se retrase un poco y la verdad no quería ir, si no fuera porque Jasper le mando un mensaje amenazante no habría ido.

Iba camino a la escuela a una alta velocidad, porque a esa hora no habían muchos carros ya que la mayoría de chicos se encontraban en el instituto o trabajando, pero lo que no se imagino es que no se encontraría con un carro si no con otro obstáculo como una chica, le toco muchas veces el claxon pero la chica parecía sorda pues ni siquiera lo noto parecía media zombi.

Tuvo que frenar en seco haciendo que la chica del susto se parara en medio de la pista con la vista frente al conductor del carro encontrándose con un hermoso chico de cabellos broncíneos y hermosos ojos verdes. Por parte de él, encontró unos enormes ojos chocolates asustados y cabello largo castaño con suaves ondas. El chico se bajo del auto para ver como estaba.

-Te encuentras bien – dijo el chico preocupado por haberle hecho algo a la chica.

-Ahh…si no te preocupes estoy bien – dijo ella tratando de evitar mirarlo.

-¡Pero acaso estás loca como se te ocurre cruzar la pista así! – la chica se asusto un poco, porque por un momento parecía tranquilo y preocupado y ahora parecía molesto en extremo, parece que el chico se dio cuenta que se excedió cuando la miro a los ojos, haciendo que se estremeciera sin saber porque así que trato de calmarse un poco.

-Lo siento, pero acaso no escuchaste el claxon? – dijo el chico un poco frustrado.

-No lo siento traía los audífonos.

-Como puedes estar tranquila, pareciera como si estuvieras acostumbrada a que te atropellen.

-Bueno….la verdad no sería la primera vez, pero bueno no te quito más tiempo adiós – cuando se iba ir el chico la aprecio bien, y vio lo bien que se veía, la verdad era muy guapa y ese short hacia ver sus piernas más largas y bueno….el era Edward Cullen no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

-Oye, ya te vas no quieres que te lleve a un hospital.

-No estoy bien.

-Pero si tienes un golpe.

-No lo creo el carro no me choco.

-Pero y si tienes un trauma.

-Tengo muchos traumas y esto no lo considero uno créeme – el chico, no sabía qué hacer para que le hiciera caso porque usualmente las chicas a la primera aceptaban todo de él.

-Oye y tu no deberías estar en el instituto? – bien, esta no fallaba.

-Si justo iba un poco tarde, y tu también no deberías estar en el instituto aunque no me pareces conocido – el chico sonrió al ver como la chica se esforzaba por recordarlo.

-De hecho si voy al instituto e iba tarde pero si quieres te puedo llevar ya que vamos al mismo lado – la castaña lo pensó y decidió aceptar.

En el carro se volvió un poco incomodo ya que ella no hablaba nada, y a él no se le ocurría de que hablar porque usualmente las chicas se les lanzan. Que le pasa a esta chica acaso esta ciega no se da cuenta que soy el hombre perfecto.

-Emmm….y tienes novio?.

-Ammm….no – la chica se sintió un poco incomoda cuando le pregunto eso, porque fue como muy directo.

-Y porque, si eres una chica muy guapa – la castaña se sonrojo y trato de mirar algo interesante por la ventana, mientras pensaba en que seguro el chico era uno de esos que enamoran a todas las chicas, estaba segura que le decía eso a todas.

-Pues supongo que es porque no ha llegado el chico adecuado – el chico al escuchar quiso vomitar al escuchar lo cursi que sonaba eso.

-Y piensas que yo puedo ser el chico adecuado?

-Pues la verdad no – aush eso dolió.

-Y porque no? – dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño frustrado al ver como lo rechazaba a EL.

-Porque a simple vista se nota que eres un mujeriego y así nadie te puede querer de verdad – esto dolió mas, como me lo puede decir así de frente.

-Por cierto ya llegamos – dijo la castaña al ver que estaba callado, cuando bajaron del carro se despidió del chico diciéndole.

-Adiós y no intentes seducirme que no me interesas en lo más mínimo – dijo mientras se adentraba al instituto, dejando a Edward con cara de póker.

Para que la dejaran entrar Isa tuvo que dar una justificación, para después seguir con su clase de historia donde encontró a Alice quien se sorprendió y alegro al verla.

Alice quiso preguntarle porque se había demorado, pero no pudo ya que el profesor estaba tomando examen, así que tuvo que esperar hasta que tocaran el timbre.

-Ahora si no te salvas, como fue que viniste tan rápido bueno….bueno en una hora pero cómo?, ya te sientes bien?, no tienes nauseas?, mareos?, fiebre?, O POR DIOS ESTAS EMBARAZADA POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ISA! – Alice, lo dijo tan rápido que ni bien Isa término de procesarlo pudo calmarla.

-Alice, no! Estás loca, y por favor no grites si alguien nos hubiera visto – dijo mientras la sacudía del hombro.

-Bien entonces no estás…ya sabes…

-No no lo estoy, descanse un rato y cuando me sentí mejor decidí venir punto – pero lamentablemente su prima la conocía muy bien.

-Aja y que mas.

-Pues nada mas, que mas va haber – dijo Isa mientras abría su casillero metiendo sus cosas.

-Si claro y yo mido 1.80.

-Bueno….si tu lo crees Alice no te puedo bajar la autoestima.

-ISA! – dijo la pequeña desesperándose.

-Bien, me encontré con un chico que me jalo hasta el colegio, pero es de lo mas horrendo y petulante que he conocido.

-Así que un chico no?.

-Si un chico, pero no quiero hablar de eso que tal tu principito lo viste? – dijo Isa cambiando de tema, lo cual Alice se dio cuenta, pero decidió no insistir porque sabía que después lo iba averiguar.

-Bien pero esta conversación no acaba Isabel Platt, te cuento que el principito ese no llego aishhh que cólera! – dijo Alice mientras hacia un pequeño berrinchito – pero eso es mejor, así mañana si llegamos junta que suerte tenemos.

-Sí que suerte no puedo creerlo estoy taaan contenta.

-Si gracias Isa podrías ser nose…mas sarcástica?¬¬.

-Si podría, pero ya tengo que irme a clases asi que…bye.

Toco el timbre, lo que significaba el receso así que se encontró con Alice para ir a la cafetería juntas.

En la mesa ya estaban sentados Jasper y Emmet.

-Hola que tal su día - saludo Jasper.

-Súper! – dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Horrendo – dijo Isa mientras abría su jugo.

-Que bien que ya llego, el gran Emmet para alegrártelo – dijo Emmet

-Si tienes razón – dijo Rosalie que recién venia, con una ensalada y una limonada.

-Enserio Rossie – dijo Emmet.

-Claro, porque si te murieras todos seriamos felices.

-Di lo que quieres Rossi, yo sé que me amas.

-Claro que no!, eres un imbécil.

-Ya saben lo que dicen del odio al amor hay un paso – dijo Jasper.

-Bien porque yo no lo odio lo detesto.

-Ya dejen de pelearse que me aburren, mejor Jasper cuéntame tu primo ya llego?. – dijo Alice

-Sí, pero no sé porque no vino.

-Que lastima, pero cuéntame cómo es?, es muy guapo? – dijo Alice mientras se acercaba mucho a Jasper que estaba a su costado.

-Es normal, pero porque tanto interés Alice - dijo Jasper un poco molesto.

-No lose, solo curiosidad…pero cuéntame más quiero saber todos los detalles desde estatura, color de ojos, color de pelo todo. – dijo la pequeña emocionada.

-No me acuerdo mejor lo conoces, le tomas una foto y la miras así te dura más.- dijo Jasper molesto, ocasionando que todos lo miraran raro. Pero Jasper no quería que Alice sea otra conquista de su primo porque el sabia como las trataba a todas.

-¿Jasper estas molesto conmigo? – dijo Alice poniendo una carita súper triste ya que ella adoraba a Jasper.

-Molesto? O… _cof cof_ celo _cof cof_ so – dijo Rosalie mirando a Jasper divertida, eso le pasa por meterse con Rosalie Hale apoyando al idiota de Emmet.

-Que dijiste Rosalie no te entendí? – dijo Alice.

-No nada – dijo Rosalie con una pequeña risita en su rostro.

-Claro….Alice no dijo nada que tenga que ver con la palabra celoso – dijo Emmet también aguantando la risa al ver la cara del rubio, como de querer que se lo como la tierra.

-¿Celoso?...ya va no entiendo, que pasa – dijo Alice confundida.

-Nada…- dijeron Emmet y Rosalie inocentemente mirando hacia otro lado.

Alice iba a replicar, cuando por la puerta de la cafetería apareció un chico alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes esmeraldas profundos, el cabello color broncíneo sumamente sexy despeinado e increíblemente guapo, conforme avanzaba todas las chicas se lo comían con la mirada, algunas trataban de que se vea mas su escote, otras le ofrecían sentarse con ellas, otras les insinuaba ir a "conocer" las escuela un rato, pero el chico les decía amablemente y a la vez coqueto que en otro momento encantado.

Hasta que se fue acercando a la mesa de su primo Jasper.

-¿Quién es ese cuerazo?, pensaba Alice.

-¿Qué hace ese idiota viniendo para acá?, pensaba Isa.

- Ni sueñe que me va quitar mi puesto de galán, Rosie es mía pensaba Emmet.

-Chicos conozcan a… - dijo Jasper pero fue interrumpido por…

-¡Primo! Que tal! – dijo Edward sentándose en medio de Jasper y Emmet, enfrente de Isa.

-Tú eres el primo de Jasper? – pregunto Alice.

- Si soy yo porque?

-Por nada…Hola soy Alice mucho gusto – dijo Alice sonriendo, Isa que estaba enfrente de Edward no había estado prestando mucho atención hasta que escucho esa voz.

-¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? – dijo Isa apuntando a Edward con su dedo.

-Pues…uno es libre de sentarse donde quiera y Jasper es mi primo por lo tanto tengo mucho derecho de estar aquí…como te llames.

-Un momento se conocen – dijo Alice mirando a los dos.

-Lamentablemente, él fue el idiota que me trajo al instituto – dijo Isa con desdén.

-Claro un idiota que fue tan amable de no atropellarte por torpe.

-NO SOY TORPE SOLO IBA DISTRAIDA!.

-Si claro… - dijeron todos.

-Claro como cuando Jasper casi te atropella por "distraída" – dijo Emmet ganándose una mirada furiosa de Isa.

-Emmet, te quiero mucho pero no me apoyes.

-Ves Jasper también casi te atropella, ¿Dios acaso quieres morir? – dijo Edward molesto, aunque no sabía porque, mientras los otros solo los miraban raro.

-Pues eso sería mejor a tener que soportarte, quien te crees tú para gritarme.

-Alguien con un poco mas de sentido de supervivencia que tu.

-Me estás diciendo bruta o qué?.

-Tú lo has dicho, yo no. – dijo Edward con un sonrisa triunfal, mientras Isa quería explotar de la cólera, Jasper y Rosalie están un poco sorprendidos ya que ninguna chica se había atrevido a discutir con Edward solo Rosalie por lo que se sentía muy feliz por la actitud de Isa.

Pero Alice y Emmet que la conocían, sabían que después de la cara que tenia Isa ahora de estar molesta y después parecer súper tranquila nunca traía nada bueno.

-Chicos mejor se calman un poco y resuelven las cosas pacificam…. – dijo Jasper pero Alice lo interrumpió.

-Jasper cállate, ahorita viene la parte más interesante solo espera…. – susurro Alice al odio de Jasper.

-Claro tienes razón, es que tú me distraes mucho Eddie – dijo Isa sonando muy coqueta.

-Ya lo sé preciosa todas lo hacen pero que parte te distrae mas.

-Esa cosa arriba de tu cabeza.

-¿Mi pelo?

-No esto – dijo Isa sonriendo, mientras agarraba el yogurt de Alice y se lo tiraba en la cabeza.

-QUE TE PASA ESTAS LOCA – gritaba Edward mientras Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet se reían.

- Si por ti bebe, nos vemos – dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

**Por fin termine el cap...creo que me quedo bien XD.**

**-Gracias a todas las que me han puesto en favoritos, pero de verdad les agradeceria mucho de corazonnnnn...que porfavor tambien envien reviews, no les cuesta nada personitas beias solo imaginense que el pequeño botoncito amarillo es la carita de perro degollado de Alice.**

**Seguro que provoca apretarla. Aveces pienso que seguro no le gusta y no me dan muxas ganas de continuar, pero lo hago por los pocos que si la leen.**

**Las escritoras nos sentimos de mejor animo para continuar cuando nos dejan sus pensamientos, sugerencias o criticas con review asi nos enteramos que de verdad les importa. **

**Bueno besitos las kelooo *JiiBnea* ...LOVE XD**


End file.
